


Lab Nerds

by mysticmoonlight



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Central Chicago University, Chemistry, Cute, F/F, Love, Reader-Insert, School, University, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: After an experiment goes wrong on the first day of University, a certain student has got you covered.
Relationships: Sarah Reese X Reader, Sarah Reese/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Lab Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> F/n-First Name  
> L/n-Last Name

You are a freshman at Central Chicago University, a pre med student to be exact, and currently on your first day of Chemistry class. "Aah!" You shriek as your experiment blows up in your face. The flask you were using shatters, blasting glass all over the work surface, along with covering the entirety of you in a sticky goo. "Very impressive L/n, first day in and you've already blown something up. Go and get yourself changed before your next class." Your teacher says as you walk out of class shamefully. When you get to your locker, you realise you don't have a spare change of clothes. "Shoot." You mutter to yourself, while frantically looking through every bag before trying to wipe your clothes down with a pack of wet ones you had found at the back of your locker. "You alright?" A gentle voice appears behind you, which you expect to be a professor wondering what the hell you are doing, but it isn't, it's your lab partner, Sarah Reese. "Y-You don't need to worry about it, I'll be fine." She looks confused. "Do you have spare clothes on you?" You shake your head. She shuts your locker and gestures for you to follow her, so you do. She takes you over to her locker, and gets a bag out from the back of it. "Here you go. Nothing worse than sitting in wet clothes the whole day. I'll see you in Biology!" She scribbles something on a piece of paper and shoves it into the back before smiling and running off. You wave in her direction and take the bag to the nearest bathroom. 

You get into a cubicle and look in the bag. There is a pale blue t-shirt, and black leggings, with a royal blue and gray varsity jacket, with 'CCHS Mathlete' written on the front, and 'Reese' down the sleeve. Finally at the bottom of the bag, is the piece of the paper with a number on it, which appears to be her phone number. You put on the clothes before putting your old clothes back in the bag and put your hair up into half-up-half-down space buns. You punch Reese's number into your phone before running to Biology class, and arriving just on time. You go and sit down, and Reese comes and sits next to you. "Apparently this class is pretty boring, so I've come here to keep you awake." You both laugh. "The clothes fit alright?" You nod. "I'll be sure to wash them and give them back to you tomorrow, do you live here on campus? I could drop them off." "How about we hang out after class today, you'll get to find out." You blush slightly and nod. "Touché, Reese, touché." 

The professor gets confused as Reese answers to her name, but sees you wearing a jacket with the word Reese on it, and gets even more confused as you answer to your name. You both spend the rest of class chatting, as well as Reese points out what went wrong with your experiment in Chemistry which you find useful. "What have you got after this?" You ask her. "Psychology, then I'm done for the day. How about you?" "Same, that's weird." You put your schedule down the on the table, and she puts her's down, only to notice they are identical. "Well, looks like we will head to the same class then, want to walk together when the bell goes?" She nods. "And since you seem to have done your research, how's the professor in Psychology? He just as boring as Professor Patterson?" She laughs. "No his name is Dr Charles, and he's not even a professor, he's a Psychiatrist at a local hospital. He's been my mentor since Sophomore year of high school, said he saw something in me." You begin to pack up your bag for the end of class. "Well no wonder, you're insanely smart, and a mathlete. I bet you would make a good Psychiatrist." She laughs and shakes her head as you walk together to Psychology.

As you walk in, you keep your head down while she runs over and goes over happy and greets Dr Charles. "Sarah! How is your first day going? I haven't seen you since you started studying in Senior Year!" He gives her a high five. "It's going great! I've already made a friend who's also pre-med. By the way, doctor, that studying paid off as I got a 1595 in my SAT's." They both laugh. "Where's this friend by the way, another online friend?" Reese punches him playfully and laughs. "No, she's actually here, and takes your class." Reese beckons you over, and you walk down the steps, leaving your backpack at your desk. "Good afternoon Doctor." You say quietly, avoiding eye contact. "I didn't know we had two Reese's in the class this year." You speak up slightly. "We don't, one of my chemistry experiments blew up earlier today, and Reess kindly offered me her clothes. I'm F/n L/n, by the way." You continue looking at the ground. "Oh yes, I see you on the attendance list, well it's nice to meet you F/n, I hope you enjoy my class." You look at Reese. "I think I will."

You both go and sit back down as your desks as class starts. "Never knew you were shy." She nudges you gently and chuckles. "Only around people I have to care about impressing." You both listened quite closely during Psychology, and before you both realised it was the end of class. You both get up and prepare to head out, but you wave to Dr Charles on the way out, to which he smiles and waves back. "How about we head to the cafeteria to grab a coffee, and then head back to mine. I have Netflix." You agree and walk to the café to order. You order a millionaires cappuccino and she orders an espresso with one milk and one sugar. After that you head back to Reese's dorm room, which is fairly decorated with nerdy jokes of sorts. 

You both head in and chuck your bags down on the floor before sitting down on the couch together to watch something on Netflix. You choose to watch Grey's Anatomy, even though it seems to just be doctors making out for 15 seasons. For dinner, you order some chipotle, and you have a chicken bowl, Reese has a salad. You chat whilst eating and watching Grey's, and you find out just how much of a nerd your lab partner is, and she finds out a bit more about you. You can't particularly tell if she's low-key flirting with you, but you hope so and play along. After you finish, you help her wash up and head out back to your own dorm room. 

You decide to pop to the local grocery store to buy Reese a little thank you for lending you the clothes. You buy her a small light up S, as well as a science-y notebook and a packet of Reese's peanut butter cups, because if she didn't eat them, then you would. You pay for the items and head back to your dorm room to put them in a small gift bag, and to wash her clothes along with yours. You write a sticky note, and stick it on the bag. It reads 'A little gift for you as thanks, I hope you get the pun with the sweets. Xoxo.' Right before bed, you put the dry clothes in your bag, along with the gift, but keep the jacket on. You end up falling asleep in her jacket, and falling slightly in love with her as well.

The next morning you get up and put on your clothes. The outfit you picked out is a red checkered shirt, with black jeans and black sneakers. You head to her locker, and open it with the code you saw her use yesterday. You put the bag in and hide around the corner to watch her reaction when she walks up to it. You watch as she opens it and she blushes slightly before putting it back in her locker and hurrying to class. As you both arrive at Psychology class, you see that she's wearing the jacket you gave back to her. You smile at her as she sits next to you. "Nice pun with the candy, very funny." You can hear the sarcasm in her voice. "At least this jacket smells like you, it's nice." Her statement leaves you slightly flustered, and unbeknownst to you, Dr Charles is listening to you both hopelessly flirt from his desk. 

"You look nice." You mutter as you look her up and down. She's wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans, and well as the jacket. She also has her hair down and is wearing pink lipstick. As class commences you both concentrate, but her comment keeps replaying in your brain. You keep looking over at her, and the few times she catches you, you say you're looking at her notes. On the way out, you wave to Dr Charles again, but this time he mouths 'good luck' and points at Reese, which you find strange.

When you get out of class, Reese pulls you aside. "You know, I also have two gifts for you." You can tell she is nervous by the tone in her voice. "The first is this.." She hands you a movie ticket, which is dated this evening at a local cinema. "..and the second is this." She pulls you close and gives you a quick peck on the lips. She begins to frantically apologize, before you pull her back in and kiss her again. "You know, when I met you, I thought you were made of copper and tellurium." She looks at the periodic table and blushes hard. "Oh, and the movie is a yes." You take her hand and walk a very red-faced Reese to your next class.


End file.
